


yours are the sweetest (i've ever seen)

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Coming Out, Fluff, Football Player Marcus, Gaybies, Hidden Talents, Hints at Drarry Deamus and Pansmione, Its all very gay, M/M, Musician Oliver, Secret Relationship, Soccer Player Oliver, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just like me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oliver Wood notices things. Not many people notice things about Oliver.Oliver is a high school senior who attends Hogwarts Interstate High School, captains the soccer team, attends honors classes, maintains a secret relationship, and keeps his musical talents under wraps. When a spring talent showcase comes to Hogwarts High, Oliver decides to sign up and shock the student population before he graduates. While Oliver struggles to keep his relationship with football captain Marcus Flint a secret, deals with coming out to his schoolmates, and suffers through exams, he'll find out that following your heart will always lead you to the right place.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	yours are the sweetest (i've ever seen)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely peeps! I hope you're all doing well in this time of quarantine and hope you enjoy my writing! I'm planning on making this a two chapter, 3.8K fic, although I might add a third chapter if I decide that these boys deserve an epilouge!
> 
> I hope you love these boys as much as I do, and I hope you like my story!  
> xx,  
> CJ

Oliver Wood was one to notice things. He noticed how Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan had Friday night dates behind the bleachers, he noticed how Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy sent each other loving looks from across classrooms, he noticed the want and lust hiding behind the looks of loathing that Pansy Parkington and Hermione Granger sent each other.

Hogwarts Interstate High School was full of things to notice. And Oliver Wood noticed many of them. But almost no one noticed some of the more important things about him. 

Sure, they noticed how he was the captain of the soccer team, how he was seemingly single, how he was apparently interested only in sports, how he was responsible and kind, how he was a honors student with a scholarship awaiting him after he graduated. But there were so many things that most people didn’t notice. 

They didn’t notice how he and Marcus Flint went on dates every Saturday. They didn’t notice the small rainbow flag in the corner of his gym locker. They didn’t notice how he would drive to the other side of town every Friday and take a piano lesson. They didn’t notice how he never sung in the showers after practice, how he only ever sung in front of his boyfriend. They didn’t notice that he could sing at all.

Oliver first noticed the posters when he was walking to his AP History class with the captain of the girls soccer team, Angelina Johnson.

“Spring Talent Showcase,” he read to her. “Show off your secret talent on May first, signups open to everyone and available in Mr. Filch’s office. Sounds interesting, don’t you think, Angie?”

“Eh. That’s the weekend after champs, we’ll all be butt tired. Maybe it could be fun to see?” Angelina quipped as they walked into the History classroom.

“I’d bet everything that it’ll be the talk of the school sooner or later.” Oliver said, raising his voice over the deafening din of the classroom full of rowdy teenagers.

It wasn’t until that Thursday that he found he was right.

\---🎇---

Oliver was walking towards his English classroom, looking forward to an easy schedule, when the entirety of his soccer team cornered him in the hallway and corralled him into the nearest bathroom.

“Listen, Oliver,” Fred Weasley started from where he was guarding the door with his twin brother, George. “We think you should enter the talent showcase.”

“What?” Oliver sputtered. There was no way they would have noticed. “What would I do in a talent show?”

“You could do trick shots!” Harry quipped from the far sink. The sophomore had been the first freshman on the team in years when he’d joined last year, and he was famed across the school for his incredible offensive skills and even more incredible animosity with Draco Malfoy. Even though Oliver knew differently. “Aren’t all of the students voting for the winner, I’m sure everyone would love that.”

“Harry’s right,” Ron Weasley added from the sink next to Harry. “The winner gets crazy bragging rights for the rest of the year, you’d be sure to pick up a girl with that!”

Oliver flinched at the mention of a girlfriend. “C’mon guys, you know I’m not looking for a relationship right now.”

“Oliver, you’re one of the only people on the team who’s single,” Dean Thomas put in. “Even Harry’s got a girlfriend, even if he won’t tell us who she is.”

“And?”

“Oliver, you’re a prime candidate for Prom King this year, wouldn’t you hate if Flint won over you, just because he had a running mate and you didn’t?” Zacharies Smith added.

“I couldn’t care less about him,” Oliver lied. He hated lying about Marcus, even if the whole school thought that he and the football captain were archrivals. “He’s just a football boy.”

Every member of the team rolled their eyes and Oliver thanked every deity that the bell rang at the moment. “Class, now, go! Nobody’s allowed to miss practice because of a detention for one too many late slips!” he yelled, waiting until the bathroom had emptied out to smash a stress text out to Marcus.

**Oliver: as;kdgjbfbg**

**Marcus: what happened?**

**Marcus: do i have to whoop someone’s butt for being late to practice?**

**Marcus: ollie?**

**Oliver: no, i need all of my player in one piece pls**

**Oliver: the team just told me i shud be in the showcase**

**Marcus: how tf did they find out?!**

**Oliver: they didnt**

**Oliver: they said they think i shud do trick shots**

**Marcus: just tell them u dont want to and then surprise everyone**

**Oliver: how do u always know the right thing to say?**

**Marcus: it comes with the supportive boyfriend territory**

**Oliver:** **😍😘**

**Marcus: my god ur so gay**

**Oliver: likewise ;)**

**Oliver: gtg McGonagall just gave me a look**

**Marcus: love you**

**Oliver: love you too**

\---🎇---

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were named operative assistants to Mr. Flitwick, who was in charge of the show. They guarded the act roster with jealousy, never letting another student get a glimpse of it when they took it out at lunch. However, Seamus Finnigan somehow managed to take a picture of it and posted it in mere seconds.  
  


The whole of Hogwarts High was flipping its collective shit.

“Holy fucking shit.” Marcus cursed under his breath from where he was laid out next to Oliver on the cliff that led off from their usual hiking trail. “Finnigan posted a picture of the roster.”

“Ah, fuck.” Oliver muttered, before whipping out his phone to check it himself. Thanking his lucky gods that his name was late in the alphabet, he was the last act performing and therefore the only one on the last page, he breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m not on it, Marc. They only got the front of the pages, not the back where I am.”

Marcus nodded as he let out a breath of air, wrapping his arms around Oliver. “Sing for me, Ollie.” he whispered.

Oliver nodded, voice ringing loudly through the valley beneath the cliff, clear as day. Marcus closed his eyes as the first words of ‘You Will Be Found’ rolled over his ears, laying down beside Oliver and closing his eyes to the sun shining bright above him. 

_Have you ever felt like nobody was there?_

_Have you ever felt forgotten in the middle of nowhere?_

_Have you ever felt like you could disappear?_

_Like you could fall, and no one would hear?_

_Well, let that lonely feeling wash away_

_Maybe there's a reason to believe you'll be okay_

_'Cause when you don't feel strong enough to stand_

_You can reach, reach out your hand_

_And oh, someone will come running_

_And I know, they'll take you home_

_Even when the dark comes crashing through_

_When you need a friend to carry you_

_And when you're broken on the ground_

_You will be found_

_So let the sun come streaming in_

_'Cause you'll reach up and you'll rise again_

_Lift your head and look around_

_You will be found_

\---🎇---

**Oliver: i dont think ive ever had this much to do**

**Percy: What do you mean?**

**Oliver: i have practice exams, soccer,**

**Percy: and?**

**Oliver: forget there was ever anything else**

**Percy: Oliver!**

Oliver mentally cursed himself as his phone rang and his best friend’s name flashed on the screen. “Hey, Perce,” Oliver answered, trying to keep his tone nonchalant.

“Oliver Wood, you will tell me right now, or I will cancel all of our study sessions for the rest of the year.” Percy chastised. Oliver weighed his options. 

Percy had been his closest friend since sixth grade, when they’d both started at Gryffindor Middle School. He’d never kept anything from Percy, except for his sextuality, his musical ambitions, and his relationship with Marcus. 

But study sessions with the student council president were valuable, so Oliver prepared himself for the scolding he was about to get as he answered Percy. “Dates. Saturday dates, and, er, music lessons.”

“Dates?” Percy was incredulous. “Dates! Oliver Wood, who In God’s name have you been going on dates with?”

“So… about that.” Oliver started. He suddenly realised that apart from Marcus, Percy was the first person he’d ever come out to. “Y’know how I’ve never really had a crush on a girl?”

“Yes, Oliver, we all know that your only love is soccer,” Percy teased in a bored voice.

“No Perce, I do like people. Just not girls. I like boys. Only boys.” Oliver said, voice small and shaking slightly.

“Oliver, I know. I’ve known since two years ago when I saw you trying to suck Marcus Flint’s tongue off behind the bleachers.” Percy replied, tone gentle. “I didn’t want to confront you, since I figured you’d want to do it on your own terms.”

“Wait-I, when, how long have you known about Marcus?” Oliver asked.

“Since your one-night stand in the locker room, of course. I never expected you to spend any time on a brute like him, even one night.” Percy laughed.

“So… about that. It was more than one night. It’s been two years actually.” 

“TWO YEARS! OLIVER YOU BASTARD! WH-” Oliver hung up the phone, hoping that Percy wouldn’t notice for a few minutes. In the meantime, he texted Marcus.

**Oliver: soooooo…**

**Oliver: i told percy**

**Marcus: did u tell percy or did he find out on his own?**

**Oliver: he knew about that one time we made out in the locker room but he thought it was a 1 night stand**

**Oliver: i had to break the news to him that it was a 2 year stand**

**Oliver: he wasnt happy**

**Marcus: i wuz pretty sure he knew already**

**Marcus: i mean he knows everything else**

**Oliver: percy is all knowing**

**Oliver: wanna go on a walk?**

**Marcus: sure**

**Oliver: meet me at the trailhead**

Golden hour was just settling in as Oliver met Marcus by the start of their favorite trail. He greeted his boyfriend with a chaste kiss to the lips and the two men began walking in silence, hands grasped and hanging by their sides.

“Sing for me, Ollie,” Marcus broke the silence.

Oliver placed his head on Marcus’ shoulder as they walked, letting the words drift through the orange hues of the sky.

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_Well, there's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

_Well, I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are so greatly appreciated! Please leave some if you feel so inclined!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my words!  
> xx,  
> CJ
> 
> EDIT:  
> Not too many people seem to be reading this fic, but if you are, and you enjoy it, and you want a second chapter, please leave a comment that says so!


End file.
